Stents are devices that are inserted into a vessel or passage to keep the lumen open and prevent closure due to a stricture, external compression, or internal obstruction. In particular, stents are commonly used to keep blood vessels open in the coronary arteries and they are frequently inserted into the ureters to maintain drainage from the kidneys, the bile duct for pancreatic cancer or cholangiocarcinoma or the esophagus for strictures or cancer. Vascular as well as not vascular stenting has evolved significantly; unfortunately there remain significant limitations with respect to the technology for producing stents suitable to various portions of a patient's anatomy.
Historically, in order to provide a stent with varying characteristics, the stent had to be manufactured from multiple materials, at least one for each characteristic desired. As a result, many of these stents are woven from two or more metals having differing shape-memories for example. Unfortunately, braided stents are vulnerable to premature obsolescence. Moreover, providing multiple material types in a single stent may lead to inconsistent characteristics along the surface area of the stent. This is particularly undesirable when the stent is to be placed in vascular or nonvascular lumens that have been occluded for one reason or another. The stent needs to be stiffer in some regions while more flexible in others.
Additional limitations of existing devices involve the constraint of flow dynamics through the internal diameter because of their scaffolding architecture. In particular, billiary stents can easily become clogged by the stagnation of bile there through depending on exactly where the stent is placed between the liver, the gallbladder and the duodenum.
Therefore, there remains an existing need for a therapeutic stent that can have varying characteristics along its surface area while being stamped, not braded, from a single base material. Moreover, there is a need for such a therapeutic stent where the relative hardness, softness, flexibility, stiffness and radial force can be modified as a function of geometric considerations rather than material considerations. In particular, there is a need for a stent that is divided into zones so as to allow the stent to have predetermined characteristics in one zone and could conceivably have drastically different characteristics in an adjacent zone so as to allow for stents that can be tailored to anatomical lumens in general and the particular lumen topography of a specific patient in particular. Moreover, a need remains for a stent that is specifically designed to resist adhesion and facilitate the flow of viscid fluids.